Kijuu Bakugo
Summary Kijuu is the future son of Bakugo and was sent into the past by a mans quirk and in his timeline where the villains had won and izuku dies and pass's one for all to Kijuu Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A ''' with 10%| low '''7-B with 20%,25%, far higher with new york explosive smash 1,000,000% Name: Kijuu Bakugo Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Hero-In-Training, Student, Bearer of One For All Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Power Bestowal (Can give One For All to other people), Shockwave Generation (Can fire compressed air blasts by focusing it with a finger flick), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Can convert his sweat into a nitroglycerin-like liquid to generate powerful explosions), Able to blind opponents, Limited Flight via Explosions 'Potency]: Multi city block level (Ripped off Nomus' head with a controlled explosion), higher with his strongest explosions| with one for all multi city block level (battled Katsuki Bakugo in the sports festival arc and won)| Small town level with 20% and 25%| far higher with New York explosive smash 1,000,000% (Knocked out Muscular, who had overpowered Izuku's usage of One For All 100% in cannon) Speed: ''' '''Peak Human with Transonic reactions and combat speed| Subsonic+, Transonic with 10% (Bakugou stated that kijuu is several levels faster than before in the sports festival arc.), at least Transonic, likely Supersonic with 25%| Supersonic, higher with 1,000,000% (Blitzed Muscular) Lifting Strength: Class 5 higher with 25%| Class M Striking Strength: Multi city block (Killed a Nomu)| Small town level with 25%| far higher with 1,000,000% Durability: Multi city block level (took hits from numou and Shouto Todoroki in the sports festival arc,Took hits from a casual Muscular.)| Small town (with 20% and 25&) Stamina: '''Extremely High '''Range: '''Standard melee range, tens of meters with explosions, shockwaves, hundreds of meters with Delaware Smash Air Force '''Standard Equipment: '''Grenadier Bracers, a pair of gauntlets that store kijuu's sweat, allowing him to release even more powerful explosions by concentrating his power into a massive burst of flame and heat at his target upon pulling the pin. (his are smaller then bakugos) '''Intelligence: High. he is a genius in the use of his Quirks, being able to perform subtle lateral calculations and jump in the air with one for all then propel himself at high speeds while maintaining maneuverability with his explosions, made his own style witch mixs punchs with his explosions Weaknesses: 'He has to keep himself hydrated and warm since he needs to sweat in order to produce his explosions, rendering him virtually powerless in extremely cold and dry conditions, Using 100% of One For All's power will break the bones of the limb it's used in. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '''"Explosion": Kijuu is able to convert his sweat into nitroglycerin to create explosions. The more Kijuu sweats, the stronger his explosions become. So far, the signature use of his Quirk is through his hands; usually between punches or to shroud his fist with explosive energy. It is unknown if he can create explosions from any other part of his body. His most powerful Explosion so far (without the need of the Grenadier Bracers) was able to completely cancel out bakugos Howitzer Impact, knocking him down onto the ground at the same time and caused a shock wave that was felt throughout the stadium. *'Blast Rush Turbo:' kijuu throws his hands back and then causes an explosion in his palms, to propel himself. *'Stun Grenade:' Kijuu creates a sphere of light with his hands to blind opponents. *'AP Shot:' Kijuu forms a circle on the palm of his outstretched hand and then fires an explosion through the circle, which creates a concentrated blast beam. By focusing his the path of his explosions into a single point instead of around his whole palm, Kijuu creates a concentrated blast with reduced area of impact, but with enough power to successfully pierce even solid concrete. He also has a rapid-fire version of this move, with decreased power in order to deal less severe damage to other humans. *'One For All:' Kijuu's Quirk gives him access to stockpiled power of the nine wielders before him, granting him an enormous boost in strength and speed. Though he still has to demonstrate superhuman speed, improved reflexes, and great durability to the level of Adult Izuku, kijuu has shown to be able to adequately control a small percentage of One For All's power, using it to increase his strength, speed, and agility. However, if Kijuu doesn't disperse One For All across his body evenly, his limbs can be extremely damaged from the strength of his movements. In addition, the spirits of the previous bearers reside within him, allowing them to take limited control over kijuu's body to help him break out of mind control. *'Detroit Smash:' Kijuu emulates Dekus, but instead of smashing his fist into the ground like All Might, he throws an uppercut to release the power upward like Deku. *'Delaware Smash:' Focusing One for All's power into two of his fingers, he releases a tremendous amount of concentrated force at the cost of breaking those two fingers. It was also powerful enough to repel the waves of ice Shouto Todoroki sent at kijuu during the Sports Festival. *'1,000,000% New York ' explosive Smash: Kijuu's exceeds his normal 100% with an adrenaline-infused Explosion smash, blasting his opponent away with great force. This move was powerful enough to overpower Muscular's Muscle Augmentation, which matched Kijuu's previous uses of One For All 100%, and incapacitate him. *'One For All Full Cowl:' This technique allows him to activate up to 25% (Previously 10% which was then improved to 18%) of One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. Activating this technique gives him enhanced strength, speed, and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones whenever he uses One For All. *'Shoot Style:' A variation Made by Izuku developed to address the problem of his increasingly damaged arms and kijuu copyed, he channels the power of One For All primarily into his legs and lower torso, enabling him to use their naturally greater power to improve his striking strength and mobility by kicking his opponents. *'Delaware '''explosive '''Smash Air Force:' kijuu uses his upgraded gloves Bracers to direct a blast of compressed air with an exposion against his foe, possessing enough concussive force to stun an foe while in mid-air, giving Kijuu an opening to catch up to them. By using all five of his fingers, he can launch up to five Delaware Smashes simultaneously mix with exposions. *'St. Louis Smash:' Kijuu leaps into the air before swinging around to deliver a roundhouse kick to his opponent's face. *'One For All 25%:' kijuu uses 25% of One For All's full power and distributes it throughout his body, giving him an even greater power and speed boost. While it won't cause his bones to break, it does put immense strain on kijuu's body, causing him great pain to the point that it feels like his bones are on the verge of breaking. *'Manchester Smash:' Kijuu leaps into the air and flips forward to bring down an axe kick upon his opponent. *New York Explosive Smash: Kijuu forms a fist then punchs his foes with a punch fused with a explosion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:My Hero Academia Characters Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Air Users Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7